The One I Cherish Most
by Mitsu-Mitsu-chan
Summary: Might be some spoilers in here for those of you who haven't watched the whole season two of sengoku basara.Hanbei struggles with the feelings he has for his lord on a daily basis. lots of yaoi and a rape scene.Also, character death.


'Oh god…'

That was the only thing going through Hanbei's mind, that and the fact that his General was between his legs, inside him, all around him.

How did they even get in this position..?

His fingers ran down his lord's broad shoulders, toes curling at the pleasure. The one he held so dear was oh so close to him now, and he couldn't get enough.

Hanbei fuzzily remembered waking up to the sound of his bedroom door sliding open and seeing his general's silhouette lit only by a single candle. Hanbei remembered Hideyoshi's warm body covering his. Their lips touched and Hanbei turned away. At the time, he hadn't been sure his lord was in a coherent state of mind. Hideyoshi, not fond of rejection, forced his retainer to lie still under himself. Their lips met again, and before he knew it they had already gone this far.

His legs twitched pulling Hideyoshi closer. Ragged pants and moans fell from his pale lips, each thrust sending him deeper and deeper into this euphoric state.

He tangled his fingers in Hideyoshi's hair effectively pulling the strands out from the holder at the back of Hideyoshi's head. The other man was feasting upon his neck leaving marks all along the skin there.

For Hanbei, this moment was complete and total heaven. Nothing had ever felt this amazing. He was finally getting what he craved, no, needed after so long. He laid hot kisses all along his charges brow, feeling the man shudder against him, his movements were more frantic now.

"Hideyoshi!" Hanbei's body shook beneath his lord's. His brown tresses caressed Hanbei's skin, tickling him with their movements. He trembled holding onto that head against his chest, the organ inside him moving faster only creating more bliss for the white haired man. He cried out in pleasure again and again.

It pulsed inside him and a warm feeling inside himself told him his lord had finished. He quivered; it felt so wonderful that he had to cum too, coating his stomach in his release.

"H-Hideyoshi…sama…" Hanbei gently stroked his lord's cheek.

Their eyes met for a moment, and Hideyoshi removed himself from the slender figure that was gently caressing him. Hanbei leaned up on his elbows, watching his lord grab the candle and reach for the door stepping out. Without even looking at him, the words came out.

"Get some rest. There's much work to be done."

Then everything was dark and horribly cold. Hanbei lay back down, fixing his clothes. He stared into nothing, unsure of how to feel about what just happened.

Hanbei sat inside a large wooden tub filled with steaming water. The last few months had been rugged on him. He fought with nearly all of the warring states' lords, leading the Toyotomi army towards their goal. It had been a long time since he had seen his lord's face. Part of him ached to have him as close as before. This thought had been shoved into the back of his mind, Toyotomi's success being the first thing on his list, of course, all for Hideyoshi's sake. He sank down into the warm water, hoping it would cleanse him of this feeling.

Something touched his thigh. He shivered. It felt so good…

He realized he had been subconsciously messaging the skin there. He sighed enjoying himself. He even allowed himself to stroke his own member beneath the water. His breath hitched. He had withheld himself from this type of activity for a long while now. His hips bucked into his hand, the friction felt amazing.

A whimper escaped his lips and he stroked faster, his eyes closed as he craned his neck back against the rim of the tub.

"Hideyoshi.." He allowed that name to slide past his lips in such a wanton tone.

There was pressure on the wrist jerking him off. His brow furrowed and he opened his eyes seeing Hideyoshi there with that same angry look upon his face as usual. It was so hard to read. Hanbei immediately burnt up. Had he heard him call his name?

"H-Hideyoshi-sama?" The hand he had around his erection was gone and replaced with a bigger, much more firm hand.

"Auh!" Hanbei let out a surprised sound and gazed at his lord who started to pleasure him inside the tub.

It felt so amazing. That hand- he never fathomed Hideyoshi would be committing such an act upon his body. His hands grabbed the rim of the tub enjoying his lord's teasing hand bringing him further into the abyss.

"Get out." Hanbei was brought out of his thoughts feeling the hand leave his body.

"S-sir?"

The look on his face was as serious as ever. Hanbei stood and got out a bit embarrassed by the throbbing erection between his legs.

"Hideyoshi-sa-" He was quickly caught off guard when said man grabbed his tiny wrist and pushed him none too gently against the nearest wall.

He whimpered hitting it harder than he expected. He kept his eyes closed afraid of his lord's wrath. He had seen what those mighty hands were capable of. He peaked an eye open after hearing Hideyoshi fumble with his own clothing, his pants quickly dropping to the floor.

"Turn around." These were such simple commands, and Hanbei would follow just like with each of Hideyoshi's other requests.

The red wall he leaned against was damp from the steam of many baths. It also didn't help that Hanbei's moist breath came out in short puffs against it. Just feeling his lord against him was pleasurable in itself. He could feel the man's breath against his neck, his hands upon his hips, his need now pushing inside his more than willing body.

Hanbei's body arched being sure to show his lord just how much he was willing to take. Hideyoshi felt Hanbei suck him inside and groaned against his subordinates ear, Hanbei's legs shook. Hideyoshi would be his undoing.

Hanbei was addicted to this feeling. Hideyoshi wanted him, even if it was just briefly. The way Hideyoshi pulled his small hips back against his throbbing cock made Hanbei almost purr in delight.

"Nnh!Ah!Hideyoshi!" A hand reaches back and grabs Hideyoshi's hip, encouraging him to go deeper, harder, just anything to make the tactician feel more.

Those hips snap against the smaller man's filling him up.

Hanbei tried to keep quiet, hand covering his mouth. He couldn't take it any more and came all over the wall in front of him.

"Oh…"

Hideyoshi grunted deeply, never missing a stroke inside that ever tightening cavern.

Hanbei's legs were weak now, he threatened to fall.

"H..Hide..yoshi-ah! I..I can't.." Hideyoshi was far from finished himself.

The only thing holding him up was Hideyoshi's arm wrapped firmly around his torso as he was plowed mercilessly. Hanbei was close to tears, it was near painful now. Hideyoshi couldn't control himself.

He soon came after hearing a few weak cries from Hanbei, letting the other go and drop to his knees facing the wall.

Without a word, Hideyoshi exited the small room, closing the door behind himself.

The moment Hanbei heard the door latch shut, his tears came forth in streams. He slammed a fist against the wall before him.

Of course, Hideyoshi didn't care about him, he was stupid to have ever thought that. He was just something else to be conquered. Hideyoshi had him in the palm of his hand.

Behind a tree, far off from his armed forces, Hanbei coughed. The green summer grass at his feet was now covered in blood.

He panicked. What was going on with his body? He stood there catching his breath. Lately, he had these coughing fits. In the end he was always coughing up blood.

He watched the army from afar. Hideyoshi stood with his arms crossed as they talked amongst themselves.

Hideyoshi's eyes met his a moment later. His general made his way towards him.

Frantically, Hanbei covered the bloody mess in the grass trying to cover it with loose dirt.

Hideyoshi couldn't know about this, he would find a replacement for sure. Why would he want someone weak at his side?

He looked up seeing the giant man was now in front of him.

"Hanbei. What are you doing over here?"

"I was merely thinking up a new strategy against our enemies, Lord Hideyoshi." Hanbei bowed reverently.

It was nearing night fall, and all the men were sure to be getting drunk and merry with each other. Hanbei watched them closely.

"Do you envy them, Hanbei?"

He must have been really staring.

"No, my lord. My rightful place is at your side." Another bow.

"Come with me." Hideyoshi began walking off. Hanbei followed close behind.

A kiss on his ear. A bite on his neck.

Hanbei couldn't help but whimper in need.

They had wandered off a ways from camp into a small forest.

"Hideyoshi….ah!" Hanbei arched into the warm touch of his lover, those hands twisting and pulling him just how he liked. He was harder than a rock right now and yet just mush in his lord's arms. He arched into that touch. Hideyoshi's warm chest on his back was becoming Hanbei's guilty pleasure. He reached back holding Hideyoshi's arm. It didn't take long for him to cum. He had wanted his lord's touch for months now, it was becoming a craving of his.

He leaned over to Hideyoshi. His lord's cock already hard and throbbing awaited him. Hanbei took it placing small kisses along his tip. He twitched in his hand. Hanbei blushed, but dare not raise his stare to Hideyoshi's. He was obviously turned on , that much was clear. He gave the shaft a few tugs hearing his general's lovely groan and slipped as much as he could whimpering around the thickness in his mouth.

Strong hands came down on his head encouraging Hanbei to move. Hanbei bobbed his head, enjoying his lord's flavor. His scent was so musky, unique, and sweaty. His lord was perfect. Hanbei couldn't help but run his hands up those hairy thighs under him, still working his mouth over Hideyoshi's swelling member. He moaned at the thought of Hideyoshi creaming in his mouth and blushed furiously. He choked when Hideyoshi bucked inside touching his throat. His general cursed, pulling at the white hair on Hanbei's head. He couldn't get enough of his lord. A hand ran over his lord's sacks teasing them lightly and they twitched in response. Moving so only the tip was left in his mouth, Hanbei worked his hand over Hideyoshi's thick shaft being sure to lick up the drops falling from the slit on the tip. His lord's grip tightened on his hair and he knew he was close. Eager to please his lord, Hanbei moved his fist faster and moaned against the cock in his mouth. Hideyoshi was at his limit now. He moaned out cumming into his loyal retainer's mouth. Hanbei choked pulling away and another spurt came all over his face. Hideyoshi watched intrigued as Hanbei blushed trying to swallow what was in his mouth and wipe the mess off his face.

He stood and Hanbei looked up with pleading eyes.

"Make sure you clean yourself up."

Hanbei looked down at his naked legs.

His general was truly heartless.

The golden sun came up over the rice fields of Osaka.

Hanbei loved to watch the sun rise each morning. It was so surreal.

He sighed heavily. Again, he would have to interrogate the prisoner. The one eyed dragon's right eye, Katakura Kojuro was waiting down in the holding cell.

While it was fun antagonizing the man, things were going in circles. Kojuro was smarter than he looked. Perhaps Hideyoshi would have his eye on him if he did well with bringing Kojuro to their army. That thought made him smile a little.

At least twice a day, he would walk down to the cells on the other side of Osaka castle. There past a few hills was the cell where his hostage was kept.

Looking down from atop the last hill, Hanbei looked down in shock. The guards who were stationed before the prison lay in dried pools of their own blood. Hand on the hilt of his sword, Hanbei ran down the grassy hill slowing to a trot as he came to the slightly cracked door. There were no sounds from inside. From the looks of things the guards were dead. With a moment of hesitation, Hanbei walked inside the prison. Going to the only cell that was once occupied, he saw the chains were broken, the cell lifeless.

"You just made the wrong man angry."

Hanbei quickly unsheathed his weapon turning around hearing that voice.

Unfortunately for him, he was not fast enough. His sword was knocked out of his hand. A hard armor-clad body tackled him to the ground.

"Who's there!" Hanbei struggled in the sudden darkness. It seemed someone had closed the door leaving them in utter darkness. A deep chuckle came from the being above him. He could tell he was close. Confused and disoriented, Hanbei now realized he was trapped beneath the other person. He gasped as his wrists were grabbed in a tight grip.

"H..Hideyoshi-sama?" He could only hope it was his lord as his hands were shackled together with one of the cuffs inside the prison. So, this was pre-motivated, Hanbei came to the conclusion.

"I'm afraid not, Takenaka Hanbei." That deep rustic voice…who's was it again?

Suddenly to his left, Hanbei noticed a light. The stranger had lit a candle. The face it made visible caused him to sweat.

"Date..Masamune."

A cocky grin was thrown in his direction. He held the candle in his hand drawing closer.

"That's right. In the flesh."

Part of him was scared of what the one eyed dragon planned to do. Surely, he wasn't too happy with his right hand man being taken from him.

The dragon sat next to him.

"I gotta thank you." He said in a sarcastic voice

"What for, exactly?" Hanbei wiggled trying to pry off the cuffs to no avail.

"You didn't harm my right hand man…" His expression suddenly turned into a glare in Hanbei's direction.

"However…taking one of my men hostage…" He stood and bared his sword at Hanbei's throat.

"Is absolutely unforgivable." He gritted out through his teeth. Hanbei shook on the ground.

"What do you have to say for yourelf?" He grunted.

"I did it according to my lord's wishes." Hanbei had no regrets. He loved his lord and always would no matter what position the request put him in.

"Huh." Masamune sheathed his sword.

"You're a good man…"

Hanbei sighed a bit relieved.

"Why don't you join me.." Here was that tempting voice in his ear now. When did he get so close?

"I would never betray my lord." Hanbei answered evenly.

"You won't huh?" A chuckle from the blue clad man. He took off his armored helmet tossing it to the side with a loud clank that rattled Hanbei's nerves.

"Still, even so, you ought to know never to mess with the dragon of Oshu…heh." The more he watched, the less clothes the dragon kept on. He swallowed hard.

"As I..said before. I have no regrets serving my lord."

The dragon knelt down by the other man.

"I will make sure you and the whole of Toyotomi never decide to cross my path again..and today, I'm starting with you."

Hands were on his hips. They weren't the ones he wanted. He squirmed. His pants were suddenly gone, tossed aside some where. Hanbei drew his legs together in the fetal position.

"Oh no you don't." Masamune forced those legs wide apart. Hanbei shook. "Stop this!" He wasn't one to beg, but it wasn't every day the lord of Oshu was unwontedly advancing on him sexually."P-please!"

The dragon spit in his hand rubbing himself to hardness.

"Ain't that sad..I can't even get it up looking at your face."

Hanbei looked away ashamed, wiggling again to get free.

A swift punch to his stomach made him hold still. His own blood was now on his lips. He sputtered.

Masamune looked down at the pathetic excuse for a man beneath him.

"You call yourself a warrior?"

Hanbei cleared his throat. "And what about you..waiting to jump on me like this…to think the dragon of Oshu would-" Hanbei was cut short after being administered a hard punch to his right cheek.

"You should stop it right there. It would be better for you to just stay quiet."

Hanbei felt those foreign hands spread his legs, opening him up wide for something he didn't want.

That tip against his hole burned as it slid past his ring of muscle. He couldn't help but scream in pain. His muscles had been clenched so tight, and to have that hard thing put inside there…

Hanbei panted madly, his adrenaline pumping.

Masamune threw a smirk down at his victim.

"Wow! You like this kind of play, don't you Takenaka.." He started a rough pace of moving into the man under him.

Hanbei bit his lip feeling blood trickle down his cheeks. It hurt so much. It was nothing like when he was with Hideyoshi. He cried out in pain when Masamune thrusted hard into his body.

"That's more like it." So, Date Masamune wanted to hear him scream in pain.

Hanbei closed his eyes, trying to push back his tears from falling. He was so tired of holding it all in. He whined in pain feeling Masamune take him with brute force.

"Y-you.." Hanbei started but cried out at the pain.

"Sorry, what was that?" The Oshu lord grinned wildly as he used the other's body freely.

"b-Bastard-HNNG AH!" Hanbei couldn't take it. He was whimpering like crazy, shaking from the pain, adrenaline, and slight hints of pleasure from Masamune's cock.

"Ah..shit!" Masamune's eyes fluttered shut and his brow furrowed as his spilt his seed inside Hanbei.

It was a mortifying and above all completely painful experience.

He was so numb he didn't even feel the other man pull out.

"Pass that on to your lord." Masamune winked and let the other rot in all the filth he had left behind.

"He's waking up."

Hanbei blinked his eyes a few times. Everything was so blurry. He recognized the voice of the medic.

He tried to ask a question but his voice came out jumbled.

"Relax Hanbei-sama. I will take good care of you." His trusted medic gently pushed him back down. When had he sat up? He also became acutely aware of the pain in his chest, not to mention in other areas he would rather not feel that way. He closed his eyes getting dizzy from the blurriness.

"Hideyoshi.." He sighed out. The medic looked over to the entrance to the door of Hanbei's room. There stood his general with his arms folded as usual with the same expression as always.

Hideyoshi shook his head.

"Let me know if his condition improves." With that he left.

The medic looked back at Hanbei seeing a smile on his face as he slept.

Hanbei awoke later, coughing and sputtering into his hand. He looked and sure enough, there was blood again.

"Hanbei." A deep voice called from the door way. Shaking with fear, Hanbei saw Masamune's grinning face. He walked in and the illusion faded.

"Hideyoshi-sama.." Hanbei tried to bow from where he sat on his futon but winced.

"Don't force yourself." Hideyoshi grew closer. Hanbei quickly wiped his palm on a cloth lying next to the futon.

"What have I missed, my lord?" Hanbei asked a little drowsy.

His lord sat by him on the floor.

"That prisoner escaped."

Immediately, Hanbei felt tension rising in his chest.

"Y-yes..so it would seem." He looked away from his lord.

The strong hand that Hanbei loved so much grabbed his chin forcing him to look back at Hideyoshi's handsome face. He was sure he was blushing.

"The medics will not tell me what happened. How exactly did you acquire these injuries?" The bruise from Masamune's punch on his cheek was swollen now, he could feel it in his lord's tight grip. He ribs ached with pain, wrapped in bandages.

He gulped. So, no one told him the truth. It was better that way. He didn't want to see his lord's uncaring expression. He imagined himself being cast out from the Toyotomi army, and even worse, being away from Hideyoshi.

"It was.." He gulped having to say his name. "Date Masamune, sir."

He let go of his subject's small chin.

"I see." Hideyoshi looked over the small man's body with hungry eyes. Hanbei shivered. If it were any other night he would have welcomed that look.

" I am greatly sorry, Hideyoshi-sama. I will pay for this misconduct in any way that is redeemable to you my lord." Hanbei whispered to his lord across from him.

Hideyoshi's hand came down softly touching Hanbei's face. At first he flinched and then sighed putting his small hands on that larger one, enjoying the comforting touch. It moved to his neck and he shuddered involuntarily.

"Hideyoshi.." Those chapped lips kissed his general's large hand tenderly in thanks.

"Lie back." He was surprised by the command, but he did as he was told laying back slowly wincing on the futon. Hideyoshi got over his tactician and unwrapped his white yukata as if he were unwrapping his wife on their first night of marriage.

Hanbei bit his sore lip feeling his thighs being parted, his underclothes being removed. He shook a bit apprehensive. His body wasn't ready for this, not right now, but his lord wished it and so it was his.

"Hide..Hideyoshi.." Hanbei closed his eyes feeling his general press against him. He was so sore. He didn't know if he could hold him self together even if it was for Hideyoshi.

The lord pushed inside his retainer. The cry that met his ears was heart rendering. Hanbei shivered in complete pain under Hideyoshi, holding onto those shoulders he had come to love. He hid his face in Hideyoshi's arm trying to hold back a sob.

Hanbei's quivering body was nothing new to Hideyoshi, it was almost inviting, and so he began thrusting himself inside the man beneath him. Each thrust brought Hanbei new pain. He didn't care, as long as his lord kept making those wonderful sounds above him. His body wracked with pain riding Hideyoshi's waves of pleasure, his hips rocking back and forth into the one beneath him, and he came with a grunt.

By now Hanbei was sobbing into his lords arm, tears covered his face. He pulled back from Hanbei carelessly. Hanbei's body was still shaking. Hideyoshi's eyes wandered up to Hanbei's full of tears. He had never seen his tactician like this.

Hanbei closed his eyes expecting Hideyoshi to walk out on him like every other time.

His general walked back over kneeling down.

"Hanbei, why are you crying?"

Surprised to say the leased, Hanbei looked up through his tears at his general, quickly wiping the wetness away.

"I…Hideyoshi…." He was torn between himself. He wanted to blurt it out all right there. He wanted to tell Hideyoshi what Masamune had done to him, he wanted him to acknowledge his feelings for him.

Instead he said something stupid.

"Was it good tonight, Hideyoshi-sama?" Hanbei's hand rested tiredly against his arm. Hideyoshi felt his stomach drop. He hadn't realized before, but he was the only one who climaxed in their coupling tonight. Something was off about his tactician, and it wasn't just because of those wounds. Something made him want to scoop the man into his arms and cradle him.

Hanbei looked away a little upset and removed his hand from Hideyoshi.

"You're still here." Hanbei noted sleepily.

"So it seems."

"You shouldn't worry, Hideyoshi-sama. It's only me." Hanbei bit his lip. Who was he kidding, he lord wasn't worrying over him.

"I am concerned because it is you." Hideyoshi watched his retainer shift to look at him.

Here his long time was he pleased.

"Hanbei, what really happened?" He looked down at Hanbei expectantly.

With a saddened expression, Hanbei scooted himself closer to his lord daringly draping himself in his strong arms whispering the horrible details into his ear.

Guilty pangs hit Hideyoshi. Angry at himself and at Date, he clutched the other close to him as he sobbed out his pain. Hanbei melted against his lord. Screw any pain he felt, it was worth that and more just to be held by Hideyoshi.

Wrapped in Hideyoshi's warmth, he fell asleep against his lord who also fell asleep cradling the broken man in his arms.

The Toyotomi army pressed on through the heat of the summer. They had just successfully defeated the Chosukabe militia and were returning home. Hideyoshi sat upon his horse, his loyal retainer walking at his side. He studied the man in the day light. He was paler than he normally was. His lips were constantly chapped, turned purple with marks around them. He took into Hanbei's tired expression. He practically drug himself along with the rest of the lot.

"Hanbei."

He quickly looked up to his lord.

"When we get back, be sure to rest up."

Nodding, he continued on with the others.

Having returned home with a victory, the majority of the men were back at home with their families celebrating. Hideyoshi had watched the festivities from his balcony with Hanbei at his side for a few hours, but then declared that Hanbei should rest.

If 'resting' meant riding his lord's huge cock, then Hanbei sure was getting his rest.

"Hideyoshi..!" He had only just put it in and his retainer was squirming on his lap.

Up and down and a sensual slap of their skin echoed through the room.

Hanbei panted loudly, thankful that they were the only two in the castle at the moment. Hideyoshi's strong hands guided his hips working his lord's shaft inside himself.

"NNgh..Hideyoshi…!" Hanbei blushed furiously and sped up his movements looking down at Hideyoshi's pleasure stricken face. It never felt so good to please Hideyoshi as it did this very moment. Inside him, Hideyoshi struck his spot making his lover cry out.

Again and again he assaulted Hanbei who's body wracked with ecstasy moving with purpose against his lord.

"I..c-can't!" Hanbei could barely make out the words to warn Hideyoshi. His lord had become quite skilled at finding that spot within him.

"Do it." Hideyoshi ordered. Hanbei could not disobey his lord. He arched down on his lord and moaned out, proof of his pleasure coating Hideyoshi's body beneath him.

"Ahh…" Hanbei ground his hips on Hideyoshi, watching his lord's face contort in pleasure.

Hideyoshi's eyes met Hanbei's and he fully understood.

Hanbei wasn't through 'resting'with his lord.

His fingers dug into the wooden floor of Hideyoshi's bed room. Hanbei blushed into his arm crying out with Hideyoshi's thrusts into his body. He raised his hips feeling Hideyoshi slip and slide even deeper. They had both all ready come at least once, Hideyoshi's fluids creating a wonderful lubricant inside Hanbei's ass.

This feeling was indescribable to Hanbei. Again, his lord found that delicious spot inside him.

"Y-yes! Hideyoshi!" Hanbei couldn't contain himself. He jerked his hips back to meet Hideyoshi's.

Everything was wet and slippery. Hanbei moaned out unashamed as he came again and Hideyoshi followed quickly unable to resist that tempting body under him. Hideyoshi rested a moment before pulling out, making to stand. Hanbei, who had been fighting with himself not to expose his secret decided it was now or never.

"W-wait." A tender hand grabbed Hideyoshi's arm. He looked down at the man under him. Those lips were parted still trying to catch his breath, his lavender eyes were pulling him in.

"Please..please don't go." Hanbei whispered. He coughed a bit and swallowed.

He complied laying himself next to his tactician, the other immediately cuddling up to his chest expelling a content sigh. They laid like this for quite a while. Hideyoshi wasn't fond of cuddling, but the other seemed desperate for this bit of affection. He ran his fingers through those white locks cooling with sweat. Hanbei's breath played on his skin along with the other's hand. Maybe cuddling wasn't so bad.

"Hideyoshi..there's something I need to say." The words pierced the silence. Hanbei looked up at his lord with a look Hideyoshi knew all too well.

Those purple lips opened and Hideyoshi's finger rested against them.

"Let's not spoil this, Hanbei."

Hanbei watched his lord walk out of his own room. He was in shock.

"I.." A single tear fell down his cheek.

"..love you.." He said to the empty room.

He broke down to the floor with a sob. How could he have been so stupid. His love would only soil Hideyoshi's name.

In the months that followed, Hanbei's health began declining more. Whatever Hanbei's disease was, the medics could not cure it. Hanbei knew that answer was coming, though asked it to be withheld from Hideyoshi. He continued to lead the Toyotomi army into many battles, some won, and some lost. He recalled his last fight. He could barely keep himself up on his swaying legs, hardly able to put up a fight. His chest burned with pain from his sickness, and he longed simply to be with Hideyoshi.

Hanbei now sat in one of the lower level rooms of the Toyotomi castle. It was often cold and lonely here, but Hanbei could see outside from where he laid on his futon. His illness had gotten to the point that he couldn't stand, couldn't hold himself up any longer.

Days would go by, maybe even a whole month without seeing Hideyoshi. It pained him a great deal. When Hideyoshi did stop by, it was usually for a brief moment.

Each time he would tell his lord he was getting better, when in truth it was the opposite.

He often woke up in night sweats calling for Hideyoshi. Of course, he never once came. He was always left alone in this overwhelming darkness.

On this particular morning, he woke up coughing, covering himself in his own life fluids. It was truly disgusting. He needed help with everything at this point, and so he waited until someone came and took him to take a bath.

Sitting inside the same wooden tub, Hanbei recalled the wonderful moments he had shared with Hideyoshi in this room. He closed his eyes seeing himself against that very wall with Hideyoshi's body against his. He bit his lip sadly. His lord had most likely found another tactician to aid him. How he envied that faceless man…

He heard the door open. The servant was ready to clean his body now. He opened his eyes. There before him stood his mighty lord.

"Hideyoshi-sama?" Hanbei tried to pull himself up in the tub. His lord was here of all times. He saw the cloth in Hideyoshi's hand and gulped. He wasn't going to actually clean him, was he? His cheeks burned at the thought.

Wordlessly, Hideyoshi knelt beside the tub.

"Lord Hideyoshi, what are you doing?" Hanbei's weak voice met Hideyoshi's ears.

He dipped the cloth into the warm water and began gently rubbing it along one of Hanbei's legs.

"N-no, you don't have to do that..please Hideyoshi.." His soft touches were driving him mad. It had been such a long time since those hands had touched his skin. He wouldn't deny that he relished this moment.

"I relieved the other servant of this duty for today." Hideyoshi stated plainly, washing Hanbei's chest.

Hanbei sighed pleased and closed his eyes.

"For Hideyoshi-sama..to do such a thing for a mere retainer like me..it's too much."

"I'm going to wet your hair." Hideyoshi had him cradled in his arms.

Hanbei looked up at his lord's face as he was lowered into the warm tub of water. Hideyoshi watched that white hair float around the other man's face.

Hanbei closed his eyes. If his lord wanted to, he could kill him right here. He didn't have the strength to pull himself up from the water. He left himself in his lord's hands.

Hanbei gave a sigh returning to the surface as Hideyoshi sat him back up in the tub.

Hanbei watched him grab a fresh yukata from beside the tub. He wrapped his tactician in it, being careful with carrying him back to his lord's room.

"Hideyoshi?" Hanbei looked at him questioningly. He was only mildly embarrassed about being barely dressed and carried by his lord as they walked past a few servants in the hall.

Instead of answering, Hideyoshi simply laid him down on the futon in his room. Hideyoshi then held up a bloodied yukata. Hanbei looked at his lord uneasily.

"I want to know what is going on, Hanbei." His lord looked pissed.

"I..I cannot say my lord." Hanbei replied meekly. "Do not worry, all will be good as new in time."

Hideyoshi slammed his fist with the yukata down into the floor angrily.

"Do not make silly excuses, Hanbei. I want answers."

"It is simply a really bad cold, sir."

Hideyoshi would be damned if he believed something like that.

"Hanbei." His voice came out rough." JUST WHAT ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME?" He shook the yukata vigorously in front of the sick man's face.

"A man with a mere infection does not have blood on his clothes!"

Hanbei looked away ashamed.

"So tell me Hanbei.." Hideyoshi panted calming down.

"Who's been hurting you?" Hideyoshi asked protectively.

"No one has." came his soft response.

"LIAR!" Again Hideyoshi seethed with irritation. He grabbed the other man by his yukata and shook him.

"Tell me, Hanbei!" He seemed almost desperate.

Hanbei quivered closing his eyes. His lord was getting scary.

"I..I'm sick." Hanbei whimpered out.

"That much I can tell, now spill it."

Hanbei's eyes watered. His lord would find out just how incredibly useless he really was at this point.

"And..I won't be getting better." He mumbled out.

Gently, Hanbei's body was returned to rest on the futon.

"I am sorry, my lord." Hanbei bit his lip. He opened his eyes seeing Hideyoshi stare down at him.

"Maybe, if I had been of better use to you-"

"Silence. Do not say something like that." Hideyoshi picked up his weak tactician.

Hanbei allowed himself a smile. "Hideyoshi.." He reached up with his trembling hand to touch his beloved lord's face. He lay there in his lord's arms a long while. It was peaceful resting against that strong chest of Hideyoshi's, listening to his heart beat. He felt so at ease. His soul could die happily now.

His coughing fit started once again. He tried to catch his breath. His lungs were filling with blood.

Hideyoshi was at a loss of what to do. He tried to help his retainer as much as he could. It was no use even trying. Hanbei's eyes rolled back in his head. "Hanbei!"

'At least, I could die here in your arms, Hideyoshi-sama'

Hanbei's body went still in Hideyoshi's arms.

"Hanbei?" Hideyoshi tried shaking the man.

"Hanbei!" He shouted at him. He couldn't believe he could really be dead. His long time tactician and lover lay dead in his hands.

He cradled the dead body to his chest rocking back and forth. He allowed himself this moment to morn his loss. He pressed his face to Hanbei's chest, desperate for a heart beat. Maybe if he hadn't been so rough he would have still been alive…

Hideyoshi began to regret. He hated himself for the way he treated his tactician. He knew he was in love with him, yet never showed he felt the same way for the other man. Inside himself, Hideyoshi had felt unworthy of the other's love. His mind was twisting with images of Hanbei, memories flowing back to him all at once. He held that small still warm frame to himself and placed a kiss upon that brow. He wanted nothing more than to explain to Hanbei exactly how sorry he was for his ill treatment of the man. Hewanted to hear the man say those words he knew he longed to say that night they returned to celebrate their victory. He wanted to tell him how he felt, but now that moment was long gone. He had wasted so much time neglecting his lover, and now he was left alone.

In his arms he held the most precious prize he could have ever fought for, and now he was gone.

How cruel a place the world was, in this period where death was over each man's shoulder, in this place where he, Toyotomi Hideyoshi, valued his own pride over his own lover.

"Hanbei..I will meet with you again. Wait for me." He held Hanbei's hand for the last time. He would look forward to that day when he could see Hanbei smiling.

In another life…


End file.
